


I Made a Map of Your Stars (And I had a Revelation)

by saturhn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Home, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Realizations, Sleepovers, Tendou Satori is Whipped, UshiTen Week 2020, alternative universe, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturhn/pseuds/saturhn
Summary: ✎ . . Ushiten Week 2020, Day 5: HomeTwo truths were realized that day:1.	Wakatoshi likes playing with Satori’s PS42.	Satori likes Wakatoshi
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	I Made a Map of Your Stars (And I had a Revelation)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 2.1k of Satori Gay panicking >< also i hope you enjoy my entry for Ushiten week (and my first AU!!) <3

It was about 5:30 in the afternoon when Wakatoshi arrived in Satori’s home to spend his Saturday night with his friend. He held the strap of his bag tightly as he stared blankly at the bland wooden door Satori’s house had, his phone in his right hand, its screen illuminating brighter than the setting sun. He did not turn it off—he did not bother to when he was currently contemplating if he should send Satori another text regarding his arrival. However, it was dropped when he finally heard soft pattering of what he assumed was the sole of Satori's feet hitting the ground as he ran towards the door.

The door swung open, revealing Satori with his hair down and his favorite duck pajamas. He had a look on his face that screamed excitement that Wakatoshi cannot help but smile at, as he lets himself be dragged by the arm inside the other’s home and both of them stumbling in the process.

And it was about 7:00 PM when Satori handed his PS4 to Wakatoshi. Usually, it would take only about a few minutes to set up the console, but it took Satori absolutely longer because he forgot to arrange the wires in a way that it will not tangle up.

Once it was settled, Satori hopped from where he was squatting and faced Wakatoshi with the brightest grin a person could make while he bounced at the balls of his feet. He handed the other his controller and briefly introduced the functions each button had (and giggling in between some of the sentences.)

Wakatoshi would tell him he understood whatever he was saying, but he did not. The other was already biting his bottom lip in anticipation and Wakatoshi almost (really) felt bad for being honest.

“I apologize but I cannot seem to understand it, Satori,” Wakatoshi admitted, holding the PS4 controller by the wire, inspecting it, as if it was something like an anomaly. His head tilted in confusion as his eyes trailed on the buttons. His lips were pursed, thinking deeply, trying to make sense of what Satori told him in an insane speed.  
  


Of course, it was only Wakatoshi who would be foreign with an instrument for entertainment. And in normal circumstances, Satori would coo at the man for the adorable expression he was making and the astonishment he currently has on something so _ordinary._ But today, he was too busy trying to pry Wakatoshi’s hands off from his controller.

“Toshi, please!” he nagged, “Do you know how expensive this is?”  
  


He cradled his controller close to his chest while letting out a fake dramatic cry, “This is my child, Wakatoshi!”

Wakatoshi was silent, but Satori did not miss the slight uprise of his lips. He considered it a victory.

“I apologize for almost hurting your child, Satori,” Wakatoshi jumped in on the act. If Satori knew him only recently, he would have thought Wakatoshi was serious due to the straight, unwavering tone he used, “But I do clearly remember that it was you who allowed its wire to get tangled up.”

Satori blinked twice before gasping dramatically, hand flying to cover his open mouth. “I did no such thing!” He exclaimed, snickering afterwards as he tried to hide the laughter that was bubbling inside his throat.

He heard the other let out a hum as he looked at Satori with unconvinced eyes.

“But really, you need to try playing with me, Toshi!”

Wakatoshi was silent, “I do not know how,” he mumbled, looking down with a slight tint on his cheeks.

Satori beamed, and cupped both Wakatoshi’s cheeks, “You’ll get a hang of it! Trust your bestfriend, Satori!”

Wakatoshi replied with a smile, deciding to hold on to Satori’s words. Quickly, he grabbed the controller that was nestling comfortably at Satori’s lap, earning a surprised sound to emit from the red-haired’s mouth. The said man babbled out an apology, cheeks tinted, and eyes wide. After a few seconds of silence, Satori finally spoke up.

“If you don’t like it, then we can watch that one movie you love so much,” he offered, earning a smile from the other.

“The Notebook?”

“Yeah, I kinda wanna see you cry again.”

And with that, he received a punch in the gut that had him curling up beside his friend with his face scrunched up in mild agony.

-

“K.O.! Player 2 wins!”

_Oh shit_. Satori did not mean to go all-out on Wakatoshi. In fact, he was planning to let Wakatoshi win until he got the hang of it, then get serious after that. But he guessed his inner competitiveness was stronger when it came to video games. He gritted his teeth in embarrassment, with the thought of his failed plan etched in his mind. Slowly, he faced Wakatoshi with wide and apologetic eyes. Maybe they will have to spend their “Saturday nights with the Tendous” like how they normally do.

And _normally_ meant Wakatoshi being under Satori’s blankets, eyes swollen and bloodshot, shining with the left-over tears that never made it out of his sockets. In addition, he would end up with his nose stuffed, with a pile of used tissues beside him, while sniffing uncontrollably. Then, Satori would approach him with a cup of Wakatoshi’s favorite tea, and gladly give all his attention to him as he voiced out his list of things he loved about the movie, which he already told Satori a thousand of times—but Satori does not mind.

Not that Satori was against the whole thing, No. He liked listening to him talk about the things that made him happy, and _this,_ this was the side of his friend that only Satori knew. But he kind of wanted to make Wakatoshi smile with something he treasured. And in this case, his PS4.

“A-ah, Wakatoshi—Should I put on the Notebook or maybe—” Satori halted as he took sight of the man beside him.

His brows were furrowed, jaw locked and hands gripping his controller tightly (again, Satori was scared he might break it). He whipped his head at Satori’s direction and he sees the fire he (the PS4, in all honesty, but Satori liked to think it was him) ignited inside Wakatoshi’s eyes.

With a low voice, Wakatoshi said, “Again.”

Satori felt heat pool at the bottom of his stomach, as something he cannot quite explain blocked his airways. His hands turned clammy, so he wiped them against the surface of his pajamas. He wanted to wipe the sweat forming at the back of his neck but it felt like there were weights implanted in his bloodstream, he could not move. _What the hell._ He thought, and tried to fight the blush that was threatening to appear. He frantically looked around trying to find something that would distract him, and he settled with the duck prints on his pajamas.

After a few seconds of staring at the ducks and composing himself, he grinned at Wakatoshi and hoped that it would provoke the other.

It did.

Maybe it was Wakatoshi's natural desire to win that fueled it, or maybe he was starting to find the enjoyment playing the game—whatever it was, it made Wakatoshi decide that what he was currently doing with Satori was worth his time and effort. Satori's expression softened, a fond smile inviting itself on his face, as he observed his friend who was mumbling—trying to _memorize_ each button and what they do. He shook his head, smile still in place and a feeling blooming in his chest that he decided to ignore, before facing the television and started another game.

-

It was about their 3rd game when Satori had to pause the whole game because Wakatoshi was just _hammering_ the controllers’ buttons with his thumbs. Face painted with horror, he grabbed Wakatoshi's hand to stop him from completely destroying his controller—and _okay._ Satori took a deep breath, trying to push the feeling of slight tingling at the tip of his fingertips, before exclaiming, "What are you doing!"

Wakatoshi looked back at him, bottom lip jutted out, and it took all of Satori's willpower not to squeeze his cheeks. "I thought," he mumbled, looking down, "Pressing it harder would make my attacks more powerful."

There was a few seconds of silence, but it was actually just Satori trying his hardest not to cackle at what Wakatoshi said because the man looked genuinely _defeated._ It was a good thing Satori took a glance of him while playing, because if he did not, his friend would have had destroyed the joystick by now.

And Satori would _cry._

“Wakatoshi-kun, you brute!” He jokingly cried out, "That won't work! You actually need to practice combos to make your hero stronger!"

"Combos? Okay."

"Yeah!" Satori replied, "Trying to kill my dear child won't work!"

He held the controller close to his cheek and sobbed dramatically, “It’s okay, baby, I won’t let the _scawy_ monster hurt you again!”

(Maybe he was a _little_ serious, and _maybe_ there were legitimate tears in his eyes, but it was only for Satori to know and Wakatoshi to never find out.)

He saw Wakatoshi roll his eyes at his dramatic friend, and laughed softly. Satori squinted his eyes at him comically, before grumbling, “Better start searching for a movie to watch becau—”

Satori was interrupted by Wakatoshi’s hand landing on his shoulder. And it was so close to his neck that he could not _breathe._ And Satori thought, if only Wakatoshi inched his hand a little higher, he would be touching the skin of his neck and his fingers would be able to play with the hair at the back of it, and _shit_ , he almost choked on his own saliva from the thought.

_Again,_ Satori gulps, _What the hell, Wakatoshi._

“I’m sorry, Satori,” he was staring directly at Satori’s eyes, and _God, help him,_ why did his heart jump to his throat, “I want to play more.”

Satori squeaked, “Okay! But! Bathroom break!” and ran outside his room, leaving Wakatoshi confused.

-

Satori was sure he was going to die. And no, it was not because of the brightness from his television that _horribly_ burned his eyes. No, it was not because of his back cramping from slouching too much. And no, it was definitely not because he was getting a heartburn from playing too much—no.

It was because of Ushijima _fucking_ Wakatoshi.

They were on their 8th? 9th? game, and everytime, _everyfuckingtime,_ Wakatoshi lets his dark and focused eyes bore on Satori’s when he lost the game, Satori forgets how to breathe. And everytime, he heard the dominant tone Wakatoshi used when he tells Satori, “Again,” he loses 10 years of his lifespan.

But despite Wakatoshi’s determination, he still lost every game against Satori. The defeated would groan in annoyance, and Satori would celebrate his victory, but it somehow felt like he was the one who was losing.

Satori lets out an exasperated sigh, rubbing both his palms roughly against his face. Wakatoshi went to their kitchen to grab a glass of water for them, so he was alone, with his thoughts. His mind, like him right now, was in shambles. His hair that was previously stuck on his forehead were all over the place, some even defying gravity. His heart was beating so hard he can feel it on his fingertips.

“Pull yourself together, Satori,” he mumbled, slapping both his cheeks alternately in attempt to shake of the tingles he has been feeling on his skin nonstop, “What the hell is wrong with you.”

The door creaked, signaling Wakatoshi’s arrival. Satori quickly composed himself as he grabbed the glass of water the other was handing to him.

He chugged it down before facing Wakatoshi, “Ready to lose once more?” he teased, voice cracking at the last word, earning a snicker from Wakatoshi and a blush on his cheeks.

“No, Satori,” Wakatoshi smirked, eyes shining in anticipation, “Because I will win this round.”

-

Silence filled the room. The only noise heard was the continuous rapid clicking of buttons, and their games theme song blaring on his speakers, but despite all that, the silence was heavier and they just became nothing but white noise. Wakatoshi, who was usually very critical with one’s posture, was hunched on Satori’s couch. There was sweat beading on his forehead, and some already trailed down to the side of his neck. He was unmoving, except for his thumbs jumping from one button to another. In addition, his eyebrows were scrunched up together, so tight it might actually become permanent. Wakatoshi was so into it, his eyes were unblinking as it focused on the television screen.

So, _so,_ focused that he did not notice Satori's eyes were on him.

Satori already lost the tight hold he had on his controller; his thumbs moved but only subconsciously. His mouth was agape, eyes wide and trailing across the crevices and marks found on Wakatoshi’s face. His face was tight, the tip of his tongue peeking between his lips. He could see the reflection of the colors from the television in Wakatoshi’s face. _Oh,_ but in the refection on Wakatoshi's eyes, he saw was his face.

His face who looked at Wakatoshi as if he was looking at the universe’s favorite child. And maybe he was.

Maybe when Wakatoshi was born, the angels came together to gather little pieces of wonders from the world and shaped it into a human being. Maybe Wakatoshi was made while the sun was setting; he held onto its beauty and made himself as one of the heavens’ favorite masterpiece.

And fuck—he was so beautiful. And Satori, _naive_ Satori, realized just now that he liked his bestfriend.

“K.O.! Player 1 wins!”

Yes, he heard the game announce Wakatoshi’s victory. _Yes,_ he heard him cheer in delight. _And yes,_ he saw him jump from his seat, raised both his arms in the air with the largest smile in his face. But the only thing Satori’s mind could fathom as of the moment was the thought of wanting to be included in Wakatoshi’s narrative; that he wants to be the one who gives the whole world to him; that he wants to love Wakatoshi today, tomorrow, and until his next life—and after that.

-

Wakatoshi breathed deeply, chest rising up and down as he lets the sensation of winning against Satori wash over him. He has to admit, Satori's game was not what he expected; he never thought he would invest so much time for something that is considered as a past time. Speaking of his friend, he has not heard anything from the other, and though it worried him, his mind was still fogged with the thought of his victory.

“Satori!” He cheered, before turning around to look at Satori while yelling, “I told you! I told you I would win this rou—”

Satori was already looking at him.

Wakatoshi’s breath was caught up in his throat. “Satori?”

The said man snapped out of his trance and gave Wakatoshi a smile that seemed different, yet somehow the same.

“Congratulations, miracle boy,” Satori’s smile grew wider, his eyes turning into small crescents and his head tilted to the side, “You finally won the game.”

_And my heart,_ Satori thought, but that was a confession made for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :> you can cry over haikyuu and ushiten with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/baddarou)


End file.
